


Falling In Between

by ShujinGhost



Series: The Wolves [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually all of Daichi is a secret, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, BDSM, Bassist Kuroo, But I really hope you like this, Choking, Daichi is kinky af, Daichis profession is a secret, Hehehe, I have never used tags correctly, Lots of Sex, M/M, Music, Musicians, Omg I am in love with how this turned out, Sex, The Wolves - Freeform, Wolves, and Kuroo complies obvs, band au, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShujinGhost/pseuds/ShujinGhost
Summary: Kuroo Tetsuro has been in love with his best friend ever since he met him, even if he swears he is over it. But he is finally over it when he meets Sawamura Daichi dancing on a strip club said best friend works at. He can't believe his life now, his band is getting big, and he just met who, he presumes, is the love of his life. Nothing could go wrong, right?





	1. Gives You Hell

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey  
> oya oya oya  
> ho oho ho ho 
> 
> I'm back bitchesssssss! That's right I finally worked the courage and energy to write the second part of this amazing thing I created (self proclaimed amazing thing). The Wolves are back but this time its Daichi and Kuroo centered.  
> It took me this long because I went on a vacation to visit my cousin and then I had some shit going on (I'm moving and planning to start studying again etc) and I got surgery on my knees ;-; But everything is alright now and I'm so sorry I didn't write this before but it's here now. I know I said there would be three chapters but the way this one's going and the way the rest of them were planned, I think it might be 4.  
> I am liking writing these two assholes. I love this ship so much I could cry.

The first time Tetsuro meets Daichi, he is drunk and Daichi is on the stage dressed as a fireman dancing with some moves that should be saved strictly for foreplay (with him, preferably). He has no idea what song is playing, he’s heard it before, but he doesn’t recognize it. He doesn’t recognize Koutaro’s voice calling him and talking and talking, everything turns to whispers and then silent. His eyes find Daichi’s and everything in his mind turns blank, he doesn’t think for a second, not sure if he’s breathing either. He used to laugh at Tooru and Koushi when they both told him that whatever happened to them could only be defined as love at first sight, but he begs to defer, this is nothing like what happened to them, this is the real deal.

It takes no effort to breathe again and let go of the air burning in his lungs, the song is over and there’s a second of true silence before the next one starts, but there’s another man on the stage, and the fireman is walking straight towards Koutaro, Tetsuro swears he is going to pass out then and there. But he has no time to pass out because they are up on stage before he can even think of exhaling the breath he’s been holding. They play like never before, he is proud about what they do that night, maybe it was to impress Daichi. Koutaro’s performance was obviously to impress Keiji. Tooru and Koushi always have the most fun on stage. It’s a great night and it’s about to get greater.

He has been taking tequila shots like a madman when he is introduced to Daichi and Koutaro keeps speaking, thank the gods, because he is just staring and concentrating in not salivating faster than he swallows. His eyes are brown, his hair is brown, his skin could be described as brown as well. He thinks for a second that he’s never seen a color as beautiful as the color brown, he has never thought about having a favorite color, but he thinks this might be it. He takes some liquid courage and then some more, and then some more, and finally he can speak to Daichi like a normal person. He feels bubbly and words come out of his mouth with ease. He knows he is good at this, the flirting, the sly touches, he is an ace at this game. There are not that many words out of him when Koutaro comes back for them and says something about an after party to them both, Daichi seems to comply, so Tetsuro can only say yes.

Everything happens so fast, and it’s normal for Tetsuro, but Daichi seems nervous. They went upstairs to his room as soon as they set foot in the house, lying in the bed making out, the two of them have only their underwear left. Tetsuro kisses Daichi like the world is about to end and he needs to get this done before that happens. He touches Daichi’s chest and when he reaches his nipples he gasps, so he does it again. Daichi’s legs are trembling and Tetsuro wants to keep going, but if he is going to come tonight, he might as well do it inside Daichi, not while teasing him.

“Are you okay?” He asks.

“Y-yeah, just keep going.” Daichi gasps.

“We can always stop if you want.”

“I don’t want to.” He grabs Tetsuro’s face and stares right into his eyes without a doubt.

And that’s all Tetsuro needs to hear because takes off Daichi’s briefs while kissing him again, and without stoping he grabs the lub from his bed side table. He pours some into his fingers and puts Daichi’s leg on his shoulder.

“Guide me through what you like.” He purrs into his ear and Daichi shivers as he feels Tetsuro’s cold fingers at his entrance.

“It’s simple. I don’t like it slow and careful, I won’t break.” Tetsuro moans because he was not expecting this, it’s like this guy can’s stop getting hotter. “I’ll tap you twice if I want you to stop.”

“Perfect.” He grins and puts one finger in slowly. He understands the premise of rough sex, he knows all about it, Koutaro and he had some BDSM phase. But he also understands human anatomy, and if he’s not careful in the first few steps, this will not come out fine.

He works Daichi slowly, slower than he ever has, he wants him to actually enjoy this, he wants him to want more of him. So he does his best. He moves his fingers rhythmically and avoids touching Daichi’s cock so he doesn’t get overstimulated. There’s a party going on downstairs, but he can listen to Daichi’s moaning perfectly over the noise. He is whimpering, but Tetsuro can feel that he is tight, and he moves his fingers carefully until Daichi gasps. _Jackpot_ Tetsuro thinks as he keeps scissoring his fingers while playing with the other’s prostrate. He is kissing the place between his earlobe and jawline and he leaves a trail of open mouthed kissed all the way to his collarbone. Daichi grabs him by the hair and when he pulls him off, Kuroo does groan.

“Don’t leave any marks above my shoulders.” It sounds almost like a whisper, Kuroo’s been smirking way too much tonight.

“Is your day job always going to give me this much trouble?”

“Only if you can’t follow instruction.”

Tetsuro can’t answer, he doesn’t have words for it, so he kisses him and follows another trail of softer kisses. He keeps opening him up and when he touches his prostrate again he bites on his shoulder and Daichi moans louder than before, it’s more like he screams at the top of his lungs.

“Get the fucking condom.”

And since Tetsuro can follow instructions he takes it from the drawer and a second later there’s Daichi straddling him and opening the condom with his teeth and Tetsuro is not going to tell him how that’s not safe because then there’s Daichi putting the condom on Tetsuro’s cock with his fucking mouth, And Tetsuro has never been this turned on. He doesn’t think he can be more turned on than this until Daichi puts lub on him and starts sitting down slowly until all of Tetsuro is inside him.

Daichi’s facial expression changes in a second and his face gets closer to Tetsuro’s so he can whisper.

“Does you day job requires for you to cover up any marks?” Daichi asks like a gentleman, Tetsuro shakes his head. Daichi fucking BITES a trail of kiss marks from his earlobe to his left nipple while he moves his hips to the rhythm of whatever song is playing from downstairs.

Tetsuro can barely breathe, he thought he would be able to comply to anything Daichi could ask of him, and even though it is his dick inside of Daichi, he feels like he is the one getting fucked.

It takes him a while to recover his train of thought with Daichi moving like a porn star on top of him, but he takes charge of the situation and flips them so he is on top. Daichi smirks and he kisses the smile away. Daichi breathes a simple command and Tetsuro remembers nothing after.

“Choke me.”

By the time they fall asleep there’s a list of ten relevant and important things in Tetsuro’s record of the night.

    1. He is out of condoms
    2. Daichi is as good a bottom as he is a top
    3. His thighs hurt because of the bite marks 
    4. He can feel every single hickey in his body
    5. Daichi is as sweet as he is rough
    6. He is also out of lub
    7. Daichi’s moaning is great, but his laugh might be his favorite sound EVER
    8. At one moment while they were _busy_ , the music had stopped
    9. Daichi is the best cuddler he has ever met
    10. He thinks he had never been in love before this very moment



He wakes up to tickling on his neck and he knows it’s Daichi’s hair. He slept on Tetsuro’s chest and Daichi is in his arms, and Tetsuro wants to wake up to this every single day of his life. He laughed in Koushi’s face when he told him that he was in love with Tooru. He laughed (and screamed internally) when Koutaro told him he was in love with Keiji. But he kind of gets it now. When you know you know, and even if he doesn’t really know this man in his chest, he feels like he’s known him his whole life. Is that even possible? To feel so much for someone this new? Maybe he was still drunk or maybe he was like sex drunk. Maybe he just thought Daichi was too hot and couldn’t process any other thought.

Tetsuro started writing invisible words on Daichi’s naked back with his fingers and Daichi sighs happily while he gets comfortable and hugs him even tighter. Tetsuro wants to cry. He stares at Daichi’s sleepy face; eyes closed and a smile on his lips. But in the time that takes him to blink, Daichi is sitting up with a terrified expression on his face. Tetsuro thinks for a second this is going to go downhill.

“What time is it?” Daichi gets up from the bed and starts grabbing his clothes.

“It’s maybe one?” Tetsuro works all of his energy to the alarm clock towards him. “Yeah, quarter after one.”

“Oh god, I can’t leave dressed in this.” Daichi looks lost as he stares at Tetsuro with the fireman costume in his hands. He is naked and Tetsuro can only laugh at him.

“Let me get you something to wear.” He doesn’t think twice, he gets up and grabs a pair of joggers and what might or might not be his favorite and more comfortable shirt. He gives them to Daichi.

“You are god sent.” He grabs the clothes and starts putting them on after he finds his underwear.

“Yeah, you told me that last night.” He says with a giggle, _a giggle._ And he puts some shorts and a shirt himself. He looks at Daichi and his face is red.

“I’m sorry to leave like this.” Daichi says once he is all clothed. “I really wish I didn’t have to.”

“Oh don’t worry, I’ve been dumped faster before.” Tetsuro laughs again and shrugs.

“No, really.” Daichi sits down besides Tetsuro on the bed. “I really wish I didn’t have to go but I have to do some stuff for my work tomorrow.” He grabs Tetsuro’s thigh. “It might be straight forward but, would you like to go out with me some time? I promise I’ll call you.”

“You better, that’s my favorite shirt.” Tetsuro grabs Daichi’s hand and squeezes.

“I promise to take care of it.”

“It’s hand wash only.”

“Let’s go get coffee and actually talk next time?”

“You had me at coffee.”

“Perfect.”

Daichi gets Tetsuro’s number and he leaves. Tetsuro thinks that’s the last time he will see his favorite shirt and when he walks downstairs and all his friends plus Keiji are teasing him about it. If Daichi doesn’t call him again, at least he knows he did what he could. And if he did call, he knows he has to add condoms and lub for the next grocery list.

The second time Tetsuro meets Daichi it’s one afternoon after Daichi does call him to set a time for coffee. They meet there, Tetsuro is done with exams for the term so he is in a horrible need of caffeine and some kind of relaxation. Daichi is nice enough to hear him complain and look like he is enjoying hearing about Tetsuro’s school life.

“Honestly, I don’t ever want to see them again in my life.” He concludes about his group project.

“I thought you said they were your group for the rest of the semester?” Daichi asks confused.

“They are.” Tetsuro sighs and take a sip from his coffee. “I just wish they weren’t.”

“I remember hating group work back in high school. There’s always someone who ends up doing the whole project, and that someone was always me.” He laughs.

“Pardon me if this is intruding but, did you not go to college? Are you in university?”

“I did not go to university, I just couldn’t afford it.” Daichi chuckles. “I was aiming for a volleyball scholarship but they gave it to someone else so I never got the chance.” He smiles. “I love my job though, so I don’t really care, I think I would’ve ended up doing the same thing.”

Tetsuro wants to ask more about it, but Daichi’s eyes are not smiling with his mouth, so he decides not to push it. Maybe some other day.

So they talk about other stuff like music, and where did he learn to dance; Daichi turns red again. He learns that Daichi lives with a roommate who’s not very clean and Tetsuro gets it, because Koutaro can’t clean up after himself to save his life. They talk about their family, Daichi comes from a town nearby, he left for university but ended up staying here for work.

“Whatever legit job I searched for would not pay me monthly for what I get every weekend at the club.” He sighs.

“Why don’t you just work more nights at the club?”

“I get more tips when I work less. It’s weird.” Daichi shrugs. “Does it not bother you at all that I work as a stripper?” He squints his eyes.

“That’s literally why we met, I think it would be hypocritical of me to ask you to stop considering this is our first date.” And emphasis on date, because Daichi offered to pay for everything.

“Right.” He looks away. “Is it weird that I don’t want you to go out with other people?”

“Yeah, but it’s cool. I don’t want you to go out with other people either.”

“Cool.”

“Cool.”

The fifth time Tetsuro meets Daichi they meet late at night on Friday after Daichi’s shift at the club. They end up in a motel because Tetsuro ran away from a rehearsal session and Daichi’s roommate is apparently having another party; so their houses are a no go. Tetsuro picks him up in his car and they make a technical stop at the convenience store to get supplies. Tetsuro pays for the room like a gentleman, and stops being a gentleman when he takes a necktie from his back pocket and ties Daichi’s wrists to the bedhead. They finish up quick and Daichi has to leave so Tetsuro takes him home and when Daichi doesn’t ask for him to come up, Tetsuro doesn’t push it. He gets home and is scolded by Tooru, but he is tired and goes to bed as quickly as he can.

Tetsuro learns Daichi is a very busy person with a tight schedule and he has to make room on it for him. So he just waits for Daichi to call him when he’s free now, he doesn’t want to intrude. They have been going out for a little while, and he doesn’t know much about the guy, but he knows he likes him more every day, with every word they speak with every touch they share. He just wishes he knew everything about him, and maybe it’s because he doesn’t ask, because every time he does, Daichi answers without a second to spare. Maybe he should just ask straight away what has Daichi so busy lately. It’s mid October and if he won’t be able to cuddle him when the chilly air starts creeping to his bed, he is going to go insane. Not even Koutaro is there to share the bed, he sleeps with Keiji most nights now. He is going crazy with loneliness. Why were all of the people in his life so busy?

“You look depressed.” Koushi deadpans a Tuesday morning, really early.

He is lying on his arms in the table, the sun barely out, Koushi speaking way too loud. Hey groans.

“I think I might be. I haven’t seen Daichi in what feels like light years.”

“That’s a length measurement.”

“Ugh.”

“You’re supposed to be the smart one.”

“Shut up.”

“Okay but, are you alright?”

“Yes, he said he is busy with work.” He puts his head up from the table.

“What does he work in again?”

“I don’t know.” He stares at Koushi. “I haven’t asked him yet. Some seven to three job or something.”

“That’s horrible, who would want to do stuff at seven in the morning?”

“Apparently him.”

“I can entertain you then, give me a lift?”

“It’s seven thirty in the morning.” Tetsuro judges him silently, where could he need to be at this time of the day?

“I have to buy some stuff for my class today, I forgot.” Koushi smiles at him and Tetsuro wants to kill him but he gets up and grabs his keys. “Yay.”

“Where are we going?”

“The gps will guide us.”

“Am I going to regret this?”

“I’ll buy you coffee!”

The tenth time Tetsuro meets Daichi he is walking alongside Koushi. They had to go get some materials in a highly expensive crafts store. He can’t believe how much money Koushi puts into his homework until he admits it’s a group project he’s doing with Keiji and he is paying for all the stuff. It all makes sense then, why they had to take the bus all the way to the other side of town and why they didn’t go to the small stationer’s store in their neighborhood.

They pass a coffee shop, a park and a kindergarten where they see Daichi holding hands with a little kid right by the entrance. He gives the kid his backpack and crouches in front of him to help him put it on. He pats him in the head and smiles as the kid runs inside with the other kids. When he stands up he looks straight at Tetsuro. He swears all the color from his face fades away, and Tetsuro thinks he might pass out. He faintly hears Koushi half whispering between laughs.

“Have you ever called him daddy in bed? Awkward”


	2. A Day in the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo is afraid Daichi will leave him because he is not able to understand him well enough, maybe he has to start asking questions so he can get some answers. But he's never had to understand anything, ever. Everyone in his life has always been so clear before. He doesn't understand his relationship or where he stands with Daichi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter was super duper late, but it really took me some time to write this omg I'm sorry.  
> The last part is pure sin, sorry not sorry.
> 
> I'm having a bit of a writer's block so this turned out much slower thatI thought but I'm trying and I WILL NOT abandon this pic I fucking swear.

Tetsuro just stares back at Daichi while he is being dragged by Koushi towards the entrance of the school. Daichi opens and closes his mouth at least three times before Koushi gets a chance to speak.

“So, is that your kid?” Koushi smirks and Tetsuro swears he is going to either kill him, himself or both.

“Yeah.” Tetsuro has a heart attack before Daichi shakes his head. “No, I mean no. He’s not, I don’t have kids.”

“Well that answer is not suspicious at all.”

“Hi.” Tetsuro speaks and Daichi looks at him horrified.

“This is sure a change of waters, not at all what I imagined your day life to be. I thought you worked a morning shift.” Koushi is glaring now standing in front of Tetsuro.

“I do.” Daichi points at the kindergarten. “This is my job.”

“You’re a teacher?” Tetsuro breathes.

“Yeah?”

“A kindergarten teacher?” Tetsuro speaks like he can’t believe it. Daichi nods once and Tetsuro barks a laugh.

“What? You got a problem with it?” Daichi crosses his arms over his chest, defensively.

“Why would I?” Tetsuro tries to breathe normally. “I thought you had a kid, I’m glad you don’t.”

“I would’ve told you if I had one.”

“But you didn’t say anything about your job?” Koushi continues to glare.

“You guys never asked!” Daichi shrugs.

“We did!” Koushi says and then is quiet for s few seconds. “Wait, did we ask or did we just bet?” He is speaking to Tetsuro now.

“You guys made a bet of what my job was?”

“Yeah, we were between detective, accountant and banker.” Tetsuro says. “Bo said serial killer, though.”

“Bokuto was in on it? But he’s visited me once or twice.”

“What?” Tetsuro and Koushi say at the same time. Their conversation is interrupted abruptly.

“Uncle Daichi!” A little kid with a blonde stripe comes running towards him and hugs his legs. Daichi crouches to his height and gives him a hug. Tetsuro thinks he might die right then.

“Hey, Noya! How are you? Where’s your dad?” Daichi looks through the crowd and finds the man he was looking for. He takes the kid in his arms and raises a hand. “Asahi! We’re here!” Asahi looks up and sighs heavily.

“Thank you!” He takes him back. “He’s always running around. It’s like he doesn’t ever stop.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m used to it.” He smiles and then looks at Tetsuro. “Oh, how rude. Asahi this are Kuroo and Suga. Guys this is Asahi, one of my oldest high school friends.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Koushi puts his hand out and Asahi takes it gladly. Tetsuro then does the same.

“We should all go for drinks some day! You can invite your other roommates.” Daichi says when introductions are over.

“Oh, please. I need to have an actual conversation with actual human beings.”

“Hey!” Yu protests.

“Come on, Noya. It’s almost time for the second bell!” Yu opens his eyes exaggeratedly.

“Oh no! I’m gonna be late. Put me down, dad!”

“Okay, okay. See you later!” Asahi waves, looks at his watch and then turns towards them. “Well I gotta go, work calls.” He turns around and walks away.

“Bye, bye!” Yu runs towards the entrance, but stops abruptly. He makes a surprise expression and stares at Tetsuro. He must admit, the little kid was a bit intimidating. “Uncle, is that your boyfriend?!” He erupts into giggles when Daichi blushes up to his ears and runs away. Koushi laughs at the top of his lungs.

“Well this was an amazing experience.” He says in between breathes.

“It sure was something.” Tetsuro says.

“I’m sorry about all this.” Daichi covers his face with his hands.

“Dude, don’t be sorry about any of this!” Koushi puts a hand on his shoulder. “I’m just glad you don’t have a secret kid.”

They are in the middle of rehearsal, everything going smoothly until Tetsuro gets the rhythm wrong and then Koutaro tries to follow him but everything fails and they end up stoping. They sit down for a while and wait for Tetsuro to speak, but when he doesn’t Tooru does for him.

“Okay, Tetsu-chan. What the fuck is going on?” He sounds mad, and honestly? He has every right to be so. “You said you would skip a couple of rehearsals and it would be fine, but you are obviously not fine.”

“I’m sorry! It’s not that! I know the song!”

“Then what is it?” Tooru is stressed as it is. They have a gig that weekend and a very important record label is going to watch them. He has yet to share the news, but all of this anticipation is building up inside him like a time bomb.

“Are you alright, bro?” Koutaro intervenes. “Chill a little, Kawa. Maybe there’s something going on.”

“Okay, truth circle.” Koushi inhales, exhales and put his hands out.

“What are you talking about, Koushi?”

“Just come the fuck here and take my hands.” They all comply and when they are in a very squared circle Koushi starts talking again. “This is the truth circle. If something is bothering you, you should say it right now because as soon as it’s over you are not allowed to complain.”

“Keiji had a tattoo in his dick and it kinda freaks me out but at the same time it turns me on.” Koutaro speaks without hesitation, the three of them stare at him.

“Thank you for sharing?” Koutaro smiles and nods, proud of what he had just said, they suppose. “Who’s next?” Tetsuro and Tooru both look away. “I’m afraid I might flunk my next test and I won’t be able to graduate.”

This takes them all by surprise, Koushi has always been very invested in school; he has a scholarship which is already hanging by a thread because he failed a class last year, his grades have always been as good as they can get and he’s never once complained about a class being too hard or him not being interested.

“What?” Tooru is the first to speak and Tetsuro is the most surprised that not even he knew about this.

“Well, I don’t know there’s just a lot going on. I don’t know what to do with this fucking class, it’s driving me insane.” Koushi looks exasperated as he sits down in a chair and puts his head in his hands. Tooru walks towards him and hugs him with both arms.

“Why didn’t you say anything before?” He asks.

“Well I don’t know what’s going on with you, you’re always busy and look tired all the time. I didn’t want to add this burden.”

“You could never be a burden, Koushi. I love you.” Tetsuro hears Koutaro sniffing and he thinks it might be time to call it quits and move away. Tooru never speaks so sweetly and serious, this does not concern them at all.

“Me too.” Koushi’s voice is small and quiet, and it’s the last thing he hears before he drags Koutaro into the house.

“Dude, so now that we’re having heart to hearts, what’s bothering you?” Koutaro asks while they make lemonade a while later.

“Well I might as well tell you.” Tetsuro sighs. “It’s not really a serious issue but it’s been bothering me a while.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, I just don’t know what to do.”

“Just tell me!”

“Daichi wants to do some bondage shit and I have no idea what to do or say about this.”

“If being tied up bothers you, you should probably tell him.”

“No, I mean, he wants to be tied up.”

“Oh ho ho. Now that dude is something else, I love him so much.” Koutaro says while laughing.

“Yeah, me too. That’s why I don’t want to disappoint? I mean I’m game, but I literally have no idea what to do, I don’t think I’d ever be able to hit him?”

“You’ve watched way too much 50 shades of grey. You don’t _need_ to spank him, you know?”

“And what do I actually need to do then?” Tetsuro looks tired, he’s been shaking the lemonade for minutes now, way longer than it needs, but Koutaro says nothing about it.

“For starters, fucking speak to him about this. I mean, it’s not like you can’t speak to your boyfriend about something he wants you to do to him.”

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Tetsuro blushes.

“Well it’s about time you talk to him about that too.” Koutaro slaps the back of his head. “For a person who talks too much, you speak so little.”

“Since when are you so wise?”

“i mean, Keiji told me that the other day.”

“Go figure.”

“Hey, I heard something about a boyfriend?” Tooru walks into the room with Koushi in his hand.

“What I heard was that someone wants you to spank him.” Koushi speaks.

Tetsuro spins the spoon too fast and the lemonade spills all over Koutaro.

“Hey!”

So it takes Tetsuro about a month into his so called relationship with Daichi to finally speak to him about what’s been bothering his poor soul. And it’s not even him who brings it up, it’s Daichi when he puts the black rope into Tetsuro’s hands and he sees he is trembling. He proceeds to take the rope back and sits him in the bed.

“Are you okay?” Daichi asks and Tetsuro shakes his head. “Do you wanna talk about it?” And when Tetsuro nods, he stays quiet and waits for him to speak. They stay in silent for a few minutes until Tetsuro finally calms down and is able to talk.

“I’m sorry.” He says.

“What do you think you did that you need to apologize for?”

“I don’t know.” He sighs.

“It’s okay if you’re not into it, you know?” He puts a hand on his back, reassuringly. “It’s not like you don’t turn me on anyway.”

Tetsuro stares at him like he just got slapped in the face.

“What do you mean not into it? Of course I’m into it!” He stands up.

“Then…” Daichi looks at him and then looks away. “Am I the problem?”

“W-what?” Tetsuro stares at him in disbelief. “Are you an idiot? Of course you’re not the problem! I’m the problem!”

“What are you talking about?” Daichi gets up and now they are just shouting at each other.

“I don’t know!”

“You need to be more specific! I don’t understand you!”

“What if I hurt you?” And Tetsuro’s voice breaks at that. “What if I do it wrong and I end up hurting you?”

“Kuroo, I will tell you if it hurts.” Daichi says in a quiet voice as he walks towards Tetsuro.

“Are you sure it will be okay?”

“Yes. That’s what safe words exist for.”

“Wait, what’s a safe word?”

“Are you kidding me?” Tetsuro shrugs and stares at him in confusion. “Okay we’ll have the talk before we try anything new.” Daichi giggles.

“But first. Would you consider, I don’t know. Being something like a boyfriend?” Tetsuro isn’t sure his brain is working anymore.

“You mean yours? I thought we already were?”

“Oh, cool.” Tetsuro blushes.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend, Kuroo?”

“Yeah, I do want to.”

“Alright.”

“Alright.”

“So guess what assholes. I got myself a boyfriend!” Tetsuro walks into the house happily, Koutaro could say he was almost skipping.

“So did you tie him up?” Koutaro asks and Tetsuro glares at him.

“Tie him up?!” Tooru asks and sits himself down on one of the chairs and taps the one next to him. “I need to hear about this.”

“That’s pretty personal, you know?” Koutaro says as Tetsuro sits down besides Tooru.

“You only say that because he will eventually spill the details to you.”

“That’s true.” Tetsuro says.

“Come on just spill!” Tooru insists.

“There’s nothing to spill though, I did not tie him up.”

“You’re so boring.” Tooru stands up and walks to wards Koushi, who is cooking in the stove.

Tetsuro winks at Koutaro and he perks up.

“We’re going to go buy some beers!” Koutaro says and stands up, Tetsuro following suit.

“Bring some light ones, I’m trying to lose wait!”

“You just don’t like the normal ones, babe.” They hear Koushi say as they walk out of the house.

“Tell me everything!” Koutaro’s eyes shine as they open towards Tetsuro. “It’d be like reading fanfiction.”

“Alright, alright. So we were talking about how I’m a noob at bdsm-”

Tetsuro starts telling Koutaro all about that evening, not leaving out any detail, including the bruises he might or might not have in his legs.

_“So, if you are into this and this is entirely not how it works. I can give you instructions into what to do.” Daichi says as he caresses Tetsuro’s cheek. Tetsuro nods before he remembers that he can speak out words._

_“Yeah, I mean just tell me what to do to make you feel good.”_

_Daichi shivers and readjusts his crotch with his free hand._

_“Fuck.”_

_“Yeah.”_

_Daichi gets up and gets fucking handcuffs from a box beneath the bed. They seem bright and shiny under the dim light of Daichi’s dying lightbulb. He hasn’t even touched them, but he’s sure they are the most precious things he’s ever gotten to touch. Daichi lies on the bed, puts the hand cuff on one wrist and then gestures for Tetsuro to come over._

_“Okay, now you want to put this through the bars of the headboard-“ And it’s honestly the first time Tetsuro didn’t think they were horrible looking. “And close it over the other wrist.” He guides Tetsuro like he said he would and Tetsuro does as he’s told. “Now, it’s up to you to decide, there’s a box of objects to my right. You get to decide if you want to tie my legs, or use a gag.” Daichi speaks soothly and calm, slowly and clearly. Like he’s afraid Tetsuro will run away if he’s too loud or too forceful. Tetsuro wants to say he would never run away from this situation._

_Tetsuro stands up and moves away from Daichi to reach for the box; it is indeed filled top to bottom with sexual objects Tetsuro used to laugh at when he went to the sex shop with Koutaro to buy flavored condoms. They don’t look that funny anymore. He recognizes a few of them from when he actually asked the nice lady in the shop what the weird things worked as. There’s an egg (the one he was most curious about), a strawberry flavored lub (his definite unfavorite, but if it was spread over Daichi’s skin, he might change his mind), a textured dildo (his ultimate favorite) and a gag (one of those with the ball, he thinks he would choke on it, but if Daichi has it he should like it). The rest are artifacts he’s never even seen and some ropes._

_He decides to keep the ropes in the box, because if he is planning on having sex with Daichi, he needs his legs free so they can crush his ribs when he hits that spot. He does take the gag and the egg, just to try it. He shows them to Daichi and he nods._

_“There’s a remote on the box, it’s small and white.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“For the vibrator?” Oh._

_He grabs it, takes the flavored lub and then climbs back on top of the bed. He puts the things besides Daichi and waits for further instructions._

_“I’m honestly never the one to give instructions, so bare with me.” Tetsuro nods. “So the gag goes on my mouth, duh.” Tetsuro tries not to laugh, but a chuckle leaves his mouth. Daichi, instead of getting mad, smiles at him. “The egg, well I guess you know how that works, you cannot just stick it in, you have to like-“_

_“Yeah, I figured.” Tetsuro thinks he is ready for this, and maybe watching bdsm porn with Koutaro that time in high school was not such a bad idea. “I think I get it.”_

_“If you have any other question just ask. And don’t be afraid to give instructions yourself, it is encouraged.” Tetsuro nods and stares at Daichi. Here he is, perfect and tan and muscular and vulnerable. He is choosing to show his most vulnerable side to Tetsuro and he is going to try and pay back in the best way possible. Getting his inner Christian Grey out, even if acknowledging he saw the three movies makes him want to barf._

_“So here’s the deal.” He speaks in a different tone and he can see Daichi is now paying full attention to him. “I am going to prepare you and then stick this little friend in you.” He shows Daichi the egg. “If you make any sort of noise before you are ready for my little friend, I will gag you.” He lifts his the gag. “If you still don’t behave, I will have to find another way to punish you.” He kind of wants to laugh at his poor performance and lack of sexual content in his vocabulary, but when he looks down at Daichi’s face and he sees that he is actually hard already, he forgets about laughing and takes the lub._

_He pushes Daichi’s right heel all the way to his butt and puts a pillow beneath him. He the proceeds to squirt the lub over his fingers and inserts the first one. Daichi hisses and then bites his lip. Tetsuro knows he is a loud person, and this is a very clear example that he is trying to stay quiet. He works his finger inside Daichi and when it moves freely, he inserts another one and starts scissoring them, he can’t stop looking at Daichi’s face; his lip already abused by his own teeth. Tetsuro knows Daichi want’s to get gagged and he also knows exactly what makes him scream._

_So he moves his fingers in search of Daichis’s prostrate, he stops moving for a few seconds and when Daichi whines, he presses and he hears a dry scream and then silence._

_“Fuck, sorry Tetsuro.” His given name in Daichi’s voice goes straight to his hardening dick._

_“Oh ho ho.” Tetsuro takes his fingers off Daichi and sits up. “Someone’s been a bad boy.” And even though all the daddy issues flags are raised after that statement, he doesn’t think he can stop himself. “But I did warn you.”_

_“You did warn me.” Daichi nods._

_“And yet, you keep speaking.” He takes the gag and crawls to read Daichi’s face, he kisses him once before he puts the gag on his face. “I wish I was sorry about this.” He swears he sees Daichi’s pupils blow when he smirks. When he finally can secure it, he goes back to what he was doing._

_Once he thinks Daichi is ready, he takes his fingers out again and wipes them on the sheets beneath them. Before he inserts anything bigger than his fingers, he crawls to bis face again, but this time he whispers._

_“Tell me if it’s too much.” He kissed Daichi’s forehead as he nods and goes back._

_The egg has a flat shape at one end, and Tetsuro is smart enough to know what that’s for, so he figures how to put it on pretty quickly. Slowly he starts putting it in and once it is all the way inside, he lets go. Daichi sighs. The controller is quite easy to use too, it’s really self explanatory; it has buttons for levels 1-5 and 3 other buttons for vibration rhythms. He waits for Daichi to get used to it before he clicks number 1._

_Daichi’s legs bend and stretch slowly, Tetsuro wants to try the other levels, but he thinks, with the other things he has in mind, that today might not be the best day. So he watches as Daichi’s breath pikes when he touches the inside of his thighs lightly. He kisses and licks and leaves marks because he is allowed to bite his thighs._

_He presses his tongue flat over Daichi’s balls and continues until he licks the split on the head of Daichi’s cock. He knows, by the noise he makes, that Daichi’s scream would’ve been heard by all of his neighbors if he wasn’t gagged. He presses the number 2 on the controller before Daichi’s dick disappears into his mouth._

_He barely has time to process what’s happening when he is forced to swallow as Daichi comes. And when he sits up and turns off the vibrator, Daichi’s eyes are open so wide that Tetsuro doesn’t know what it means._

_It is only a few moments later, when they are all cleaned up and cuddling over new clean sheets, that Daichi explains what he understood when Tetsuro mentioned the word ‘punishment’. He feels himself get hard._

“Rad.” Koutaro says as he slurps around an ice pop they bought in the way.

“Yeah, rad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything against 50 shades, but Kuroo does, sorry if you like it hehe.  
> 


	3. Girls, girls, girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with a signed contract, Kuroo has been showered with attention from fans, female fans, and Daichi is feeling (maybe) a tiny bit jealous. Not because their dates are constantly interrupted, but because Kuroo seems to love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter because I didn't want to make it all about sex but omg I might do an extra chapter only for this last scene that I am missing hehehe, but yeah I didn't want to make all the chapters with the same structure.

Things between Tetsuro and Daichi are great. They go on many dates, Daichi stays the night most days (now that Koutaro has moved in with Keiji), he crashes on most rehearsals, and some days (when he has a free day at his job) he walks into the university library with 5 cups of coffee. He’s been caught eating out with Tetsuro by his tiny students; they will shout at him and come running with their parents behind them and will ask about Tetsuro’s tattoos and how long does it take him to put them on and don’t you get tired of doing it everyday. Tetsuro is good with kids, he answers every question in a way that they all laugh, and Daichi thinks it’s endearing.

Tetsuro’s friends all love Daichi, he can tell; they always grin at him even if he’s not with Tetsuro, he’s eaten out with them by himself, he’s always with Koutaro on the weekends he works at the club, sometimes he even goes with Koushi to the supermarket and they cook healthy meals together. He doesn’t see Tooru too much, but he figures none of them see him too much, taking into account how much Koushi bickers about it. They tell him secrets, they tell him high school stories and Koushi talks about when he met Tooru and Koutaro always says that he always tells that story, but it doesn’t matter. He’s a part of it all now.

Things between Tetsuro and Daichi are great, until they aren’t.

The first time it happens, they are walking down the street. They’re not holding hands because Daichi is wearing mittens and Tetsuro laughed at him because he looks like a kindergartener so he is a bit hipped. Not enough not to laugh when Tetsuro squeezes his ass when no one’s watching, he in return pushes Tetsuro with his hips.

They are about to walk into a cafe when it starts; a girl walks by and bumps on Tetsuro.

“Sorry!” She says and stares at him for a few seconds before speaking again. “Oh god, you’re in The Wolves, right?” He sees Tetsuro’s eyes lighting up at the recognition, he looks at Daichi and he can see stars in his eyes.

“It is me. You a fan?” He grins, and Daichi is happy for him, really, he thinks of himself as a supporting boyfriend.

“I am actually, I’ve seen you live a few times!” Tetsuro is ecstatic.

“Really? That’s amazing! What’s your name?” Daichi doesn’t think Tetsuro’s grin can get any brighter.

“I’m Keiko.” The girl bats her eye lashes and grabs Tetsuro’s bicep, Tetsuro just keeps smiling at her.

“That’s a pretty name.”

Daichi decides he is going to buy himself a coffee and he voices it, but Tetsuro is busy smiling at Keiko as she squeezes his arm every time she squeaks an excited phrase in a high pitch. He decides he is going to get a latte, only because Tetsuro hates anything that isn’t black coffee with no sugar. So he asks for an extra pack of sugar and vanilla syrup, just in case he asks for a sip.

He walks out and Tetsuro is still talking to the girl, but he’s had it, so he taps his shoulder.

“Tetsu?” He uses the nickname whenever he needs the attention. Tetsuro perks up and looks at him. “I need to get home before two.”

“Oh, right!” He looks back at Keiko and smiles. “Nice meeting you!” He waves at her and looks back at Daichi. “You didn’t get me one?” He says as he eyes Daichi’s cup.

“Wasn’t sure you wanted one.” He shrugs. “Want some?” He pushes his cup into Tetsuro’s hands.

“Sure.” He grabs it and takes a sip, he spits right after. “I hate you.”m

Daichi laughs and drinks his coffee.

The third time it happens, it’s a Friday (or at least Daichi thinks it is, it could also be Saturday, all he knows is he worked that night). Daichi is dancing on the stage and Koutaro is shouting drunken nonsense at him, he sees Tadashi helping him on the bar. Koutaro always gets like this whenever they play, after they walk off the stage, he gets shitfaced drunk.

He eyes Tetsuro from the stage and he doesn’t encounter brown eyes, instead he sees blonde long hair and snakey hands squishing his boyfriend’s bicep. Tetsuro is laughing at what she’s saying. Daichi almost _almost_ walks over there and pushes her away, but he has work and he is also a gentleman and would never lay a hand on anyone who doesn’t deserve it. But the way she is getting closer to Tetsuro, he is thinking that his morals can get distracted for a minute and everything would be alright.

He finishes his dance and goes change, because he knows Tetsuro loves him in his costume, so he takes it off and puts on some joggers and a t-shirt, that is maybe Tetsuro’s favorite. But he doesn’t have another one on the job, ok? He walks out and sits on one of the stools in front of Koutaro and Tadashi.

“Are you alright?” Tadashi asks and he tries to change his expression.

“Yeah, why?”

“Hey hey hey! Why aren’t you with mr. boyfriend?” Koutaro asks as he passes him an icy glass with beer.

“He appears busy.” He knows he makes a face, but Koutaro is too drunk to notice and Tadashi is too nice to mention anything.

It takes Tetsuro exactly eight minutes to notice Daichi is sitting right in front of him, not that Daichi is counting, but he is, every second. It takes an additional two minutes for Tetsuro to walk towards him after he waves, Daichi doesn’t wave back. When he sees Tetsuro walking his way he wants to get up and leave, because for the first time since they got together he is mad at him and Tetsuro isn’t even to blame here.

He knew, from the moment he met him, that Tetsuro was in a rock band and that fans, specially women, were always on top of him and Koutaro. He had seen them before he met them, he would regularly come to the club before he gathered the courage to ask for a job. So he knows that even though both Koutaro and Tetsuro are undeniably gay, they are a catch for the ladies. It doesn’t matter that they have seen Koutaro making out with Keiji a couple of times, they will still jump him with no hesitation. And Keiji doesn’t seem to mind, he sometimes even laughs at it, but Daichi is not Keiji and Tetsuro is not Koutaro. Tetsuro _enjoys_ it to the point that he will ignore everyone around him to pay attention to them.

So when Tetsuro reaches for Daichi’s middle, Daichi pettily grabs them and pushes them away and ignores Tetsuro, only nodding when he speaks to him. Tetsuro doesn’t seem to mind or understand what’s going on and he doesn’t ask. Daichi plans on talking to him, but he doesn’t find the time. 

The fifth time it happens, they are at a party where The Wolves are playing. It’s an engagement party of one of their friends, he thinks the name is Tanaka Ryunosuke. He stands backstage (if he can call it that) with Keiji, who seems completely content smoking cigarettes and watching his boyfriend hit the drums.

“Aren’t they great?” Daichi says, because he thinks it’s the right thing to say, it’s expected of him. But Keiji doesn’t buy it.

“Aren’t you supposed to be mad?”

“What?”

“Yeah, I mean Koutaro said Kuroo told him you were acting weird.” Daichi raises an eyebrow.

“So he knows?” Keiji nods at this, lighting another cigarette. “Well he’s doing a great job at keeping me angry.” He says with a straight face, he imagines how hard he would have to squeeze Tetsuro’s head to make it explote, but he thinks right after that he could not live without being able to see it again.

“I don’t think he knows what to do.” Keiji shrugs. “I mean, I love Koutaro, endlessly, but he can be an idiot when he doesn’t want to acknowledge his responsibility.”

“And, what do you do?”

“Well, I shapely write him a passive aggressive text and then if he doesn’t get it I just tell him he fucked up. He gets whiny if I ignore him for too long.” He exhales smoke.

Daichi decides right there that he definitely isn’t Keiji, and Tetsuro isn’t Koutaro. Tetsuro is intelligent, he is the smartest person Daichi knows, but if he wants to play dumb, so can he. He knows he shouldn’t, and he also knows that they are mature enough to have an adult conversation, and that maybe if he said something, Tetsuro would stop flirting with every women he comes close to. Because that’s what’s bother Daichi, he realized, Koutaro jokes with them and gifts them alcohol. But Tetsuro is right down flirting with them, he has every right to be mad.

They finish the set and Keiji disappears. Daichi is alone when Tetsuro, sweaty and grinning walks closer to Daichi and hugs him, he can’t stop himself from smiling. Because after all these months, even if he can’t admit it out loud yet, he is in love with that catlike smile of his. They sit there, alone, drinking the forgotten beers in the cooler that they brought from the house.

Everything is alright, problem forgotten, specially when Tetsuro stands up from his chair and straddles Daichi on his. He puts his beer on the floor and takes Daichi’s so he can put it down beside it. Tetsuro puts both his hands on Daichi’s neck and he puts close to no force on it, but Daichi feels his jeans becoming more and more uncomfortable with every second. Tetsuro kisses him full on and Daichi doesn’t want to stop, he thinks that he could live from kissing Tetsuro, that this is it, this is his happiest moment. Until Tetsuro excuses himself to go to the bathroom and Daichi has to go look for him, because he doesn’t come back.

The place is packed and it’s been maybe almost an hour since he’s seen Tetsuro, he’s stopped counting minutes since him disappearing has become a regular subject. So he walks through the sea of people looking for Tetsuro, and it shouldn’t be that hard because he is tall, taller than most people at the party, and also, he is half naked. But it is hard, because even when he stands up on a bench, he doesn’t see him. He does see Koutaro, all white hair and muscle, chatting with people he obviously doesn’t know, but asking him is as close as he will get to the actual Tetsuro, so he walks towards him.

“Hey, Bokuto.” He shouts over the noise around them.

“Hey hey hey! Daichi! Where’s Kubro? I wanna show him something lit!” Daichi thinks Koutaro says, but he could also be saying something entirely different because he is as drunk as he is in every party.

“I was about to ask you that.” He answers and sighs. “Where’s the bathroom?” One of the people around Koutaro points at him and he walks towards them. I mean, even if he didn’t find Tetsuro, he still had a very big urge to pee.

He gulps the rest of his beer, because it’s disgusting to walk inside the room with something he will later ingest. He pees for what feels like hours and then when he is washing his hands he looks at himself in the mirror and wonders when the hell did he get so drunk.

Things go from bad to worst when he walks out and sees a girl almost grinding onto Tetsuro while he laughs and holds her from her waist. He makes eye contact and he stops laughing, but he smiles at Daichi.

“Hey ba-” Daichi sees red, because the girl is kissing Tetsuro and that smile that was just for him has disappear into stranger’s lips and Daichi walks away, furious. He knows it was not Tetsuro who kissed her, but he did not push her away, but what made Daichi mad was the fact that he was sure this was not the first time.

He keeps walking until he feels a strong grip on his arm and he turns around to see Tetsuro breathing hard with a worried expression on his face

“Where are you going?”

“Fuck, Kuroo! I don’t know! I guess I’m going home so you can go make out with your new friend.” He pulls his arm free from Tetsuro’s grip and walks towards what he thinks is the exit of the party. He feels Tetsuro walking behind him and when they are free of the crowd Tetsuro grabs his arm again.

“Daichi?” He says and he has the audacity to sound hurt, like he has no idea what he just did. “What happened?”

“Seriously?”

“Well yeah, you’ve been acting out for weeks now. What’s going on?” Tetsuro grabs and pulls at his hair.

“I’ve been acting out? What about you?”

“What about me? What are you even talking about?”

“I mean you and all this whoring around!”

“Whoring around? What the fuck, Daichi!”

“You’ve been flirting with every fucking girl that comes at you!” Daichi finishes speaking and Tetsuro cracks up with laughter.

“Daichi.” He says and holds both Daichi’s shoulders. “I’m gay.”

“And? I mean that didn’t stop you from kissing that girl over there! Or ignoring me because you’re flirting with them!”

“I was not kissing her, she kissed me and I pushed her away and told her I am gay.” Tetsuro holds Daichi’s face and puts his forehead against his. “I’m sorry if I’ve been ignoring you. I feel like making the girls happy is my job because none of the other three care at all about them, I never stopped to think how it made you feel.”

“Well it makes me feel like shit.”

“I’m sorry. I promise it won’t happen again.”

“Okay.”

And it does not happen again, Tetsuro keeps his promises, always. Koutaro made sure to make that clear to Daichi, and after a few months of Tetsuro refusing girls, Daichi thinks he deserves a prize.


	4. Livin' on a Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting a wedding ready is easier with Daichi by his side, because Kuroo has no idea about the difference between ivory and champagne colored napkins. But Daichi knows the different flavors of cakes, the correct flowers and colors for smokings. Everything is better and easier by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS, I TOLD YOU I WAS NEVER GONNA QUIT IT!  
> I'll never dropped this project, I love it I will give it to you every single time!!!

“I’m telling you, I think they would prefer the second one.” Daichi says from behind Tetsuro.

“And I’m telling you these are both the same color!” Tetsuro grabs at his hair.

They are sitting in front of a very nice lady who’s been showing them different types of tablecloth, glasses, wine glasses, plates, forks, knifes, spoons and right now napkins.

“He is right, not a lot of people choose white as a decorative color.” The lady tells Tetsuro and he sighs hopelessly.

“You’re trying to say these are not all white?” He signals the five equal looking pieces of cloth in front of them.

Daichi laughs and palms at the center of his shoulder-blades.

“We will take the Champagne ones.” He smiles at the lady, who nods and puts the second napkin in a box with the rest of the stuff they picked.

“I think that’s it for the table setting.” She takes a black binder that’s decorated with white letters that spell WEDDING DECORATION SUGAWARA-OIKAWA in the center. “Here are the decorations that can be put in the venue the grooms chose. Is tomorrow at the same time good for you?”

“Yeah, we’ll be here.” Daichi smiles again, he seems to be doing just that today. He and Tetsuro say their thanks and goodbyes to her and they leave the store without looking back.,

“I’m fucking exhausted!”

“That’s the duty of a best man, I mean, you’re the only one doing the job.” Daichi shrugs. “I think the maid of honor is the one in charge of all of this, but I don’t think they have one.”

“Yeah, these two assholes put everything on me and left to give away invitations in person.” Tetsuro exhales. “Who even does that?”

“Honestly? A couple of people who want a wedding but don’t want the stress of actually planning it.”

“Then call a wedding planner, I don’t know!” Tetsuro breaths deeply again. “I mean, no. They did ask me if I could do it and I said yes, but ugh.”

“Don’t worry, I’m here to help you!”

“And they should thank you, because I would’ve picked entirely different shit than you did.”

“Yeah.” Daichi takes his hand. “I know.” He smirks.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Koushi and Tooru have been out for a week and Tetsuro is glad they finally graduated and that, even if he sometimes misses living with his best friend, that Koutaro moved out. He gets to have the house all for himself and the silence is welcoming. He also gets to spend time without annoying roommates, because while Daichi’s roommate is actually a really nice guy, well, he’d rather spare the guy of all the noises.

“I’m telling you, just relax.”

“Is it weird that I’m like totally turned on right now but at the same time really nervous?” Tetsuro chuckles.

“I almost crapped myself the first time I was tied up.”

“Counterproductive, wouldn’t it have been?” Daichi’s hands freeze where they are tying Tetsuro to the headboard.

“You could always stop talking.”

“I tend to ramble when I’m nervous.”

“Really? I hadn’t realized.”

“Oh, fuck you.”

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you.”

“I would, I’d just like it if you fucked me, more.”

“Then stop talking.” Daichi says giving the rope one last pull. “Okay it’s ready.” He sits beside Tetsuro and caresses his face while he speaks. “Are you sure?” Tetsuro nods. “Green, yellow and red, okay?”

“Yeah yeah, traffic light safe words.” Tetsuro rolls his eyes and Daichi glares at him. “Sorry, sorry. I’ll take this seriously. I just, what am I supposed to do?”

“Just relax and let me take care of you.” Daichi whispers on his ear and Tetsuro’s whole body shivers.

Tetsuro has always been in control, for all of his life, not one hair out of place (yes, it’s on purpose), not one tardiness or missing homework at school. Not one call gone to voicemail, not one text message unanswered. Not one chore off the to do list his mother gave him when he was a kid, nothing was ever out of control and lately it seems like everything is spiraling out of a waterfall of problems, worries and adulthood hitting him right in the ass. It’s not like he hates the responsibility, he has always been the responsible one between his sister and him, between Koutaro and him, even between him and his mother, some days. He is the pilar of every single relationship he has ever had, but now he has this. He has Daichi, and well, even if he hates to admit it, Daichi, for the first time in Tetsuro’s history, is a way better pilar than he is. Daichi who even though is a dancer at a strip club by night to earn enough money to pay rent, wakes up every single morning to welcome little kids to school, to coo them at nap time, to heal them when they get wounded. Daichi who even if Tetsuro has been very busy for most of their relationship (and maybe had his weeks of being a bit of an asshole), is always there one second after Tetsuro calls him. So he is losing control of his own life little by little but for the first time, he doesn’t feel lost, he feels like he has found a light out of a tunnel he had no idea he was stuck in.

“Breathe.” Daichi says as he kisses all the way from Tetsuro’s ankles up to his knees, where he licks behind his knee and the soft skin there is way more sensitive than Tetsuro would ever had imagined. Daichi continues kissing his thigh with an open mouth, and skips his pelvic area as he keeps traveling through all of his body, inch by inch. It reminds him of the first time they had sex, a few years ago, when he did this exact same thing to Daichi, and it makes him feel shivers down his spine. It feels like lately, that’s all he can feel whenever he is close to the other man. So he breathes between moans and more shivers, and when Daichi finally loosens him up, he is unable to inhale any more oxygen, he feels like he might pass out because he had never been this turned on. He can’t move his arms, he can’t see anything but darkness, Daichi put a blindfold on him at some point because he said Tetsuro was going to hurt his neck if he kept trying to look at him.

“Learn to just feel.” He said when he put it on, his voice almost a whisper on Tetsuro’s neck.

“Puh-please.” Is all that he can articulate now. He really feels everything, like he never has. He had never been blindfolded before. He had never trusted anyone as much. So when Daichi kisses him and tells him that he loves him and enters him with such a delicacy, he can feel tears in his eyes. He thanks the blindfold for trying them so Daichi can’t tell, but he feels so much, and he has no idea how to put it into words. “I love you.” He says, but it still feels like not enough.

Daichi keeps pounding into him slowly while he caresses and kissed every part of Tetsuro he can touch. Until he hits a place that makes Tetsuro downright scream, and he starts moving more. None of them can speak after that, their voices a wreck of moans and love yous and laughs. And Tetsuro realized he is laughing when he feels Daichi kissing him through a smile. After a few seconds Daichi starts moving more erratically and starts touching Tetsuro’s cock with one hand while holding himself up with the other.

Daichi finishes with a loud groan and once he jacks Tetsuro off through his orgasm, he falls on top of him and Tetsuro can hear his breathy laugh in his collarbones.

“Take this off, I want to see you.” He can’t see well at first, it takes some time to adjust to the light and when his wrists are freed, they feel a little bit sore. But he is smiling, and Daichi is staring at him and he feels that same emotion. The nameless emotion, he doesn’t think he knows the word, he doesn’t think he has ever heard of such a feeling. “I love you.” Not enough.

“I love you too.” Daichi keeps staring.

“Stay with me forever.”

“I don’t have any other plans.” Daichi kisses him, and somehow it feels like it will never be enough, but it doesn’t matter.

Tooru and Koushi come back just in time to see Tetsuro on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He is walking from one side of the house to another while Daichi simply looks at him from over the counter, where he sits besides Koutaro. They are eating cookies, still warm from the oven. Keiji is sitting on the couch and is the first to see them entering the house.

“I just don’t see what’s got you like this.” Koutaro finally speaks. “It’s a great opportunity and it’s not like you haven’t always known this day would come.”

“I know.” Tetsuro groans.

“I literally don’t get what the problem is.” Keiji confesses.

“I just don’t think I’m ready for it.”

“Ready for what?” Koushi is the first one of the two to speak, Tetsuro stops.

“It happened. My mom just called a few hours ago.”

“Holy shit, that’s great!” Koushi hugs him and when he lets go he looks around. “Isn’t it?”

“Yeah, bro. As much as I love having you close, this is like your dream.”

“I thought your dream was to be on a band with us.” Tooru hugs him, finally stepping in, both suitcases in toll.

“That’s like plan A.” Tetsuro puts his hands through his hair, messing it up. “It’s supposed to be the only plan I had, and now there’s this.”

“Let me get this straight.” Keiji stands up and they all look at him. “You’re worried because you have more than one job offer?”

“Basically.”

“Yup.”

“Exactly that.”

“It’s not just that!” Tetsuro shouts.

“But it is.” Koutaro jumps off the counter and puts a cookie in front of his face. “So eat a fucking cookie and deal with your shit, you always make the best choices.”

“Do I?”

“Well they have taken you here right now, haven’t they?”

“Someone’s been reading lately.” Koushi laughs.

“Keiji has a lot of books on his shelves.” Koutaro says and Keiji nods as a matter of factly.

“Come on.” Daichi jump off too and grabs Tetsuro by the arm. “All other matters aside, today, you have a wedding to plan.”

“Oh right. Fuck you.” Tetsuro glares at Koushi and Tooru.

“We love you so fucking much for doing this for us.” Koushi says.

“Make us look great.”

“Can’t do much about your face, though.”

“Rude.”

They are sitting in Tetsuro’s car and Daichi can almost hear Tetsuro’s brain overworking itself.

“You know, if you want to talk about it, I’m right here.”

“The thing is, I don’t want this opportunity right now, when we just got signed and we’re going to start touring once Oikawa and Suga come back from their honeymoon.”

“Then tell your mom you don’t want to?”

“I don’t want to disappoint her either.” Tetsuro sighs. “I know it’s a really easy decision and all, but there’s this little voice in my head telling me that maybe I do want to go with my mom at her company instead of keeping up with the band and that’s not something I can tell the guys right now.” Daichi wishes he was driving, because even though Tetsuro is staring at the front, he knows he is spacing. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Well it’s something you’re gonna have to think about, Tetsu.” He grabs Tetsuro’s knee reassuringly. “Because well, it’s your life.”

“The deal is, I’m good at making decisions, even bad ones. But they have never affected so many people directly before.” He stops at a red light, Daichi breathes. “I mean, what are they going to do without the band? None of them have jobs, Bokuto doesn’t even have a family who backs him up.”

“Tetsu.” Tetsuro looks at him and the light turns green but he doesn’t let go of the breaks. “You worry too much about them, they’re your friends, not your children. They are a bunch of adults.”

“But-”

“You know what they’re going to do if you give up the band?”

“What?”

“They’re either going to find another bassist or get jobs. That’s what adults do.”

“I don’t know if I want to leave the band, though. I wish there was a way to do both.” He finally hits the gas.

“Is there not?”

“I don’t know.”

One week. Seven days. 168 hours left for the wedding. The house is a mess; there was a problem with Keiji’s apartment and the two of them have been sleeping in the third room of the house in an inflatable mattress, Koushi’s suit looks really white and really perfect but Tooru’s was the wrong shade of black and so they have to go back to the tailor this afternoon, Tetsuro is going crazy inside his head and Daichi’s only way of helping him cope is either sex or food, and there has not been much time for either lately.

“Everything else is done.” Daichi sits in the table beside Keiji, who’s picking at a cinnamon roll. “I can go with you to the tailor today too, I know Tetsu has something with his parents today.”

“You are heaven sent.” Tooru kissed Daichi’s temple.

“I know.”

“Daichi, these are great. You should put up a bakery.” Keiji moans as he puts another piece in his mouth.

“You really should, I’d go there every day.”

“You’d have to exercise more if you did.”

“I don’t think that’d be healthy.” Koushi sips at his coffee.

“What shirt do you think looks better? Mint or white?” Tetsuro walks down the stairs in black pants and shirtless, holding the two shirts one in each hand.

“It depends.” Tooru says. “Are you wearing a tie? And if you are, what color?”

“I’m not, I’m just having lunch with my parents. They’re in town for the wedding and some business stuff.”

“I think mint.” Keiji comments.

“It’s less boring.” Koutaro nods.

“I’ll take Tooru to the tailor, Tetsu.” Tetsuro looks surprised. “So you can meet your parents early.”

“Why aren’t you even showered? You’re coming with me. What’s all this taking him to the tailor?”

“What?”

“Didn’t I tell you?” Tetsuro freezes in the middle of putting his shirt on. “Fuck, I didn’t, did I?”

“No you didn’t.”

“Okay, so who’s taking me to the tailor?” Tooru seems to start hyperventilating.

“At what time is the reservation?” Daichi stands up. “Think I can make it to my apartment and back?”

“It’s in an hour. Just get ready here.”

“I have no clothes here.”

“Wear one of my suits.”

“He doesn’t fit in your shirts, he’s ripped.” Koushi notes.

“I have some of my clothes here, maybe he can wear one of mine?” Koutaro says. “I think my black dress shirt is still in your closet?”

“Are you trying to say I’m not muscular?” Tetsuro closes the buttons.

“You’re perfect.” Daichi smiles at him.

“Thank you for noticing.”

“We’ll take you to the Tailor.” Keiji says to Tooru. “I have my car right here, let’s go.”

“I never thought I’d ever say this, but bless Bo-chan for having you in our lives.” Tooru kisses Koushi and takes the suit.

“Do you think you can fit in my pants?” Tetsuro says as he starts going back upstairs, Daichi behind him.

“You can grab some of mine, I think I have a pair that are not fixed yet.” Koushi says. “I think they’ll be long enough.”

“Thank you.” Daichi smiles.

“I’m really sorry, I did think I told you you were invited.” Tetsuro says as Daichi starts to undress.

“It’s completely fine, Tetsu.” Daichi walks into the bathroom, clothe-less. “I know you have a lot on your plate lately.”

“Yeah, but this-“ he signs between himself and Daichi. “This is the most important thing in my plate right now.” Daichi turns towards him and kisses him.

“I love you.” He smiles. “Now go get me some nice clothes in which I can meet your parents.”

“You could meet them covered in dirt and they would love you.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m a catch, I know. Parents love me.”

“Go get cleaned up.” Tetsuro pushes him inside the shower.

They have been standing outside the restaurant for a solid five minutes because Daichi’s hands won’t stop shaking.

“I’m telling you, babe. My parents are chill.” Tetsuro hugs him from the waist. “And they’re gonna love you.”

“Yeah, well I’ve seen pictures. I am afraid of your father.”

“You are almost thirty years old, you are not going to make me tell them that you were too shy to come in and that’s the reason we’re late.”

“I am 26 you asshole.”

“Closer than further.”

“Fuck you.” He pushes him lightly on the shoulder. “Okay, let’s go in. It’s on you if I piss myself.”

“I’ll take my chances.”

They walk in, hand in hand. Exactly three people stop Tetsuro for pictures and autographs, Daichi is surprised, maybe he is being judgmental but he never expected the rich and fancy were such fans of rock and roll bands. They arrive to their table and he knows because Tetsuro is the splitting image of both his parents; tall and strong as his father and beautiful and lean like his mother. He is the perfect mix of them both. Daichi is still trembling when Tetsuro lets go of his hand to hug them, and is still trembling when they hug him too. There are introductions and Daichi knows Tetsuro jokes about him being nervous, but he doesn’t really register anything until he is sitting down.

“How was the trip?” Tetsuro says as he pushes Daichi’s chair and then sits down beside him.

“It was great, the flight was calm and the food delicious.”

“I thought you lived in Osaka? Do they still give food in flight that short?” Daichi can’t help but comment.

“They were in London for the last week.”

“We had a launch from our game company, we asked Tetsuro to come with us, he loves it, but he said he had duties as best man.” His father says.

“Well, I do. We’ve been basically planning this whole wedding, it’s tiring as hell.”

“We really have. There’s no rest in wedding planning.”

“There really isn’t. I remember ours.” His mother says and looks at his father. “We had to pay a wedding planner, because it was so stressful. I started losing hair, I’m telling you.”

“Tell me about it.” Tetsuro sighs. “I think I’m losing my mind.”

“You might.” His father jokes. “So tell us, Daichi. How did you two meet?”

“I told you, dad. We met at the club Bo works.”

“Does he still work there? I thought he was going to give it up once he graduated, called me a couple times about a job.” His mother says.

“It pays good money.” Tetsuro shrugs. “Not as good as your company, but I think he just likes the crowd.”

“So do you work at the club too, Daichi? Are you a waiter?” His father asks, Daichi wants to die because he doesn’t think he can lie about this.

“No he isn’t a waiter at the club.” Tetsuro says and Daichi whips his hair so fast that if he was trying to be subtle, he isn’t anymore. Tetsuro grabs his hand over the table. “He was just there one time we played there. He is actually a teacher.” He smiles and Tetsuro’s mother swoons.

“Oh that’s so sweet, what grade?” He really outs her elbows on the table (Daichi has a hard time believing this is happening, isn’t that against etiquette rules or something?) and her head rests on her hands.

“I was actually just promoted to second.” He scratches the back of his head. “I have to say, I miss my kindergardians.”

“I was a teacher in my early days before I chose what I wanted to study for university. I feel in love with it and now it’s my side job.” She laughs.

“I thought you had a video game company?” Daichi is seriously confused, he glares at Tetsuro because he is laughing.

“I mean yeah.” He says. “My dad has a video game company, my mom has a record label and since the only thing she loves more than work itself is children, she also has a primary school in Tokyo.”

“Well, that explains the business.” Is the only thing he can say.

The rest of lunch goes great, there’s small talk and serious talk, business talk, relationship talk (the most embarrassing of Tetsuro’s moments is when she mentions Daichi is the best boy Tetsuro has ever introduced to them and his father joking about how he is Tetsuro’s first oficial boyfriend). After dinner, Tetsuro excuses himself to the bathroom and Daichi is left with both Mr. Kuro and Mrs. Kuro. They are nice enough, they just worry way too much about their son, he thinks.

“So, what do you think about Tetsuro’s choice of career?” His mother asks.

“You mean what he studied in university? Because I’m not sure what I can comment on engineering, really.”

“No, no. I mean the fact that he’s out there trying to become some sort of rock star.”

“I don’t think he’s trying to become one?” Doesn’t this woman work art a record label? “I think he already is.”

“But don’t you think he should take the job I offered him? I mean he did talk to you about it didn’t he? He is talking to someone about this things?” She speaks too fast, Daichi thinks she is trying to get as many words out as she can before Tetsuro comes back.

“I think he should do what makes him happy. And that’s exactly what I told him when he asked me that same question.”

“Did he ask you what he should do?” His father finally speaks again.

“Not exactly. He just asked for my opinion. I think he is just confused.”

“That means he is not sure of either, right?” Her mother sure sounds hopeful for someone who has such a confused child.

“Leave him alone, Akina. I told you, he is going to come to you whenever he feels like it. Maybe he just doesn’t want to work with us this early in his life.”

“This might be me saying way more than I should and Tetsu’s probably going to kill me, but I think he is just afraid to let you down and he wants to pospone that idea for as long as he can.”Daichi shrugs. “He just wants to be sure and ready before saying anything to you, is what I caught from our recent conversations.”

“He could never disappoint us.” His mother says softly.

“I don’t think he could ever disappoint anyone, really.” Daichi can only look away and see’s Tetsuro walking towards them.

“Why is your face so red? What have you been telling him?” Tetsuro sits down. “Why do you look so creepy?” He accuses her mother.

“We were not telling him anything!”

“Were they trying to test you to see if you were just after my money? They tend to do that.”

“They weren’t.”

“You’re too polite, you wouldn’t say.” He glares at his parents.

“We really weren’t.” His father says and gestures for the waiter. “You guys want any dessert?”

“God yes.” Daichi says immediately.

“You really haven’t had enough dessert lately?”

“It’s never enough.” Daichi smiles at him.

“He has a point.” His mother starts scanning the dessert menu.

“He’s been baking like crazy, I think I’ve put up a few pounds this week.”

“He bakes too?”

“Yeah, and he is super good at it.”

“Not that good.” Daichi wants to hide.

“You must be, this kid never wants to eat dessert. It’s like he is allergic to sugar.”

Daichi smiles, because the first time that he baked something for Tetsuro he said it was his favorite and he ate it all and mentioned how he had never tasted something as good. Daichi just took him as a sugar junkie, and now he doesn’t think he has ever been so in love as he is with Tetsuro.

Tetsuro is standing at the front of all the rows of chairs beside Tooru who is trembling like a scared little dog. The judge has been looking at him weird, like she is not sure he really wants to get married. If Tetsuro didn’t know the whole story and that this was pretty much his idea, he would think the exact same thing.

“If Suga sees you trembling like an idiot, he will turn around and walk away, you know this.” Tetsuro whispers as low as he can.

“Shut up, I’m nervous.”

“Stop.”

“I hate you.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“You’re the idiot.”

The music starts and Tetsuro can actually tell it was the song Daichi picked from the whole repertory they were given. He looks at Tooru and smiles.

“You stopped shaking.”

“Thank you.”

“Here he comes.”

And the look Tooru gives Koushi when he starts walking towards him along to the song that sounds from the piano is why Tetsuro agreed to do this, to stay up late every day to put all this together. They are his best friends and he loves them like brothers, he is glad that he and Koutaro picked them out from the rest of the guitar players that auditioned for the band a million years ago. He knows this is it, this is where their story takes a whole new turn, where they flip the page into a whole different chapter. He remembers the first few sentences of it though, he remembers Koushi saying Tooru was the most annoying little bitch he had ever met, and then he remembers Tooru confessing to him that he was not sure if he was straight at all. If he thinks really hard about it, all of this is worth it, and he actually earned his place to be standing beside Tooru as his best man. He is the mastermind behind their relationship (he can’t take all the credit, but he will take some).

“I do.” He hears Tooru say and he can see tears falling from Koushi’s eyes and Tooru’s eyes and he can feel tears in his eyes too. Had he known a wedding was so much crying, he would’ve never come.

“I do.” Koushi says, and they kiss. They kiss and they smile at each other like they never have. They know it’s forever now, if they could go back, even with the ups and downs, they would do it all over again, exactly the same.

A few hours later, Tooru is tipsy and Koushi is completely drunk, dancing on the dance floor with Koutaro, Keiji and Tooru are laughing at them from the sidelines. They make a fun group, Daichi is so glad he is a part of it now.

“Hey, so…” Tetsuro starts to speak and Daichi looks at him. “With all the moving and all of my friends being in way too stable relationships, I think I’ll get lonely up there in Tokyo.”

“Well it is a house for just you.” Daichi laughs. “You might wanna get that puppy you’ve been thinking about adopting.”

“I was actually going to ask if you wanted to move in with me.” Tetsuro picks at his nails comically. “But you’re right, I think I’ll get a dog.” 

“Wait, what?”

“What, what?” Tetsuro smirks at him.

“Were you really going to ask?”

“I mean, as my mother would say ‘We don’t know if we’re gonna keep him’, but I think I do wanna try and see.”

“What kind of saying is that?” Daichi says between laughter.

“Well, she always says that about everyone’s boyfriends.” Tetsuro shrugs. “So, do you wanna adopt a puppy with me, or what?”

“Only if I get to pick the name.”

Tetsuro kisses him. He kisses him because he doesn’t know what else to say or do, he’s never felt this way before and it’s true what his mother says, he doesn’t know if Daichi is going to stay with him for the rest of their lives. But man is he willing to wait for what the future has in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for walking this path with me!! I'm so proud of myself for actually finishing this one too!   
> Thank you thank you thank you if you read it till the end. I hope you like it.   
> See you next time in part three of The Wolves, follow the story of how Suga and Oikawa got together a few years ago, back in high school <3


End file.
